


Take Me Back

by phan420



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan420/pseuds/phan420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been going through a rough time but one night makes them closer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> short but is gonna be chaptered 2012!phan fluff and eventually smut because im a sinner. Just tell me if you want to know what happens and I'll continue to actually make it a full length fic.

Where did time go? Where we used to laugh and play in the snow? When you used to write my name in it and kiss in the bittersweet cold. I used to lay next to you and feel happiness and pleasure and now all I feel is distain and despair. I messed up I know, for God's sake I fucked up real bad. Calling you all those names, blaming you for things you, we, could not control. I just feel so anger lately, so full of anger but so powerless. I feel as what I felt a few years back, and I'm scared.

We go about our day, we eat breakfast, watch TV, go back to our rooms, don't see each other until dinner. We sit, we have small talk, we go back to our rooms and don't see each other until morning. But this time was different. Dan woke up at 4 in the morning screaming. He woke up to a dark haired boy running to him with concern. "Are you okay? What happened?" Phil said gazing at Dan's state. "I-I just had a nightmare.

Dan and Phil, those few years back. Laughing happily in Dan's parents house sipping on cups of coffee. Dan's Dad came in the room as the two boys were kissing. He saw them and started kicking. Pain. He kicked Dan and every time he kicked Dan turned into black guck of rain, falling into the ground. All of him was being brought down, just as I felt, and he screamed. It was all too realistic, the sounds, the sights, the feeling, the fucking feeling of your body melting into the ground. 

"What was it?" Phil said in such a soothing voice Dan could have melted in it. "It was uh, my Dad, kicking me." Looking towards the ground Phil asked. "Why...?" He said walking closer to the frightened looking boy. "He was, he walked in on us, uh kissing." He paused. They have not talked about any sort of romantic situation in months. Dan didn't know what else to say as he saw Phil backing up, he started to leave whispering "I'm sorry." Dan screamed again not even aware of what he I was doing besides acting on feeling. "Wait!" He screeched. "Please stay, please stay for one night." Phil stopped walking and stood for a few seconds to think and walked towards the younger boy. He leaned down next to the bed, he took his hand and cupped Dan's cheek and looked in his eyes as if he was trying to read something beyond those brown hazy eyes. Then went on the other side of bed grabbing a pillow and laying down, not speaking a word. Just getting in the sheets turning to Dan and saying those simple words. "Goodnight."


End file.
